I see the light
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Daughter of white A,BB,Light and L version. Gender switching to some characters and name spoilers. ' "Being alone…. It makes me so sad…. I don't ask much…For I'm not evil and I try to live…..All by myself in today's world….. So please….. Would you grant me someone I can call my friend? Please can you make a friend for me?" ' This is not Yaoi sadly. But this has death! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

My birth was never supposed to happen….. My birth was a big mistake….. Only because I came out with light brown hair while the rest have black hair.

I wasn't supposed to be born…. I wasn't supposed to exist and that I should disappear….. It's what I am told over and over again as I apologize for being born even though I couldn't help it that I was. I have light brown hair that goes down to a few inches past my ears and sea blue eyes that for some unknown reason turn to pale blue when I am depressed. I often wear a navy blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners.

Everyone continues to tell me about how my birth was a curse and because I was born the evil ruler Beyond Birthday took command of the kingdom throwing it into an evil rule.

The ruler has yet to lust or even have a crush over someone.

But that doesn't matter to me as I just live through my depressing life.

Its just becoming too much…. I head into the woods and find a big and old tree to carry my prayers to God's ears hopefully.

I fall to my knees in front of it and I stare up at it pleadingly at it. "Being alone…. It makes me so sad…. I don't ask much…For I'm not evil and I try to live…..All by myself in today's world….. So please….. Would you grant me someone I can call my friend? Please can you make a friend for me?" I ask and I lower my head in sadness. "Please…" I sit there for half a minute silent then I stand letting my eyes fall into darkness from my bangs to hide my sadness. I turn and head back to town hoping that I will have a friend soon.

Would God answer to someone like me?

That night I had a weird dream…..I was running….. Where I did not know other than through a forest… I was trying to get as far as I could from something….. Something I didn't want to face… It all just makes me wake up in a slight cold sweat unable to go back to sleep.

The next day, well the day after my first time to the three, I head out to the tree and that's when my life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Under that tree there was a girl passed out.

I go over to her and helped her up as she began to awaken. I have never seen this girl before but she looks a little like our ruler but I know she's not related to him since we would have known if she was. "Are you alright?" I ask her.

She gives me a smile. "I think so. Thank you."

I smile relieved. "That's good."

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Always After." I respond.

"My name is L Lawliet." She introduces herself.

I brought her to the village and she actually talked to me.

She told me she had no place to go so I let her stay with me.

I felt I had a real reason to continue now that I was helping to take care of her.

It wasn't awkward since we both are girls.

She was the finest in the town, No she was the finest in all the land. Her black hair seems to shine despite it's dark color and like me she never wore make up. She may seem different but people loved her and she loved them back.

I began to wonder what does she think of me?

Especially now that she knows I am different than those who live in the land.

She had been offered other places to stay by others when they found out she was living with me but she turned them down.

I'm an outcast and not worthy of her attention.

So when at home I went to ask her.

"Why would you go and even think of speaking to me?" I asked her. "Isn't it obvious that I'm not right?"

What she told me made my eyes water but not with tears of sadness as they were tears of joy.

She put her arms around me and told me those sweet words that brought about my tears. "You are a treasure. The most beautiful in the world. You are better than all of them. Don't forget that." She tells me.

I nod teary eyed and she gently wiped my tears.

We knew that we'd be friends for life.

For both of us knew even if the entire world went and pointed then laughed; And destroyed everything that made me well me then I know you'd be there to make everything alright. You are my friend and you brought back my faith in this world.

It was happiness.

And I had a friend.

The ruler began to show interest in her but she did not like him one bit so when she came to me about it I suggested that we leave.

I told her I'd go with her anywhere no matter if I had to leave everything behind because we are friends and we make each other happy as we remain friends.

So we escaped town and went to a land of those with brown hair on the darker side but still light in color.

We were still outsiders since my hair's light brown and her hair is black but that didn't matter to us. We got a job as servants for a famous lady who lived at the edge of town. We lived our life in happiness and it was a small sometimes hard job but I loved it.

And then that man came, the man of royalty that I had seen around town sometimes when I went to grab stuff as a part of my job.

That's when things once again began to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

He had brown hair and was young but handsome. He came for a visit to the famous lady and we greeted him but it was obvious from the start as his rested on my friend. He obviously had fallen in love and began talking to her. He introduced himself as Light.

I was happy that my friend had found someone good since through the time we lived here we found that this was ruled by a nice person which made this land even better.

When our employer took him away to discuss business for what our employer did though I never really asked her what she did for work.

"He's into you." I say to my friend with a smile.

She blushes softly and glances away. "But surely he can't be with me. For I am nothing more than a servant."

I smiled more and shook my head. "You are the fairest of the land." I tell her. "Don't let the job title be who you really are."

She turned and smiled. "Thank you. My friend." She told me.

Not long after he whisked her away to live as his queen and my friend brought me to the castle too.

I still helped around even though I was told I didn't have to as I was like a part of their family though it just didn't feel right not to do anything.

The two even got married which I was so happy for my friend.

She had found true love and it made her smile brighter than I thought possible. She also told me she had become pregnant with his child that made us cry tears of joy.

Across the sea back where we first met there was rage of fire.

The ruler there was outraged and decided on one thing as he planned to destroy the one who dared to have taken away his interest. He planned on destroying Light but then the ruler of the actual dark brown hair land darker then those in our current place offered him a deal.

So the orders were given with a stone heart.

"Kill every black haired girl that you are to meet. These sirens must be exterminated. They have been tricking us." The ruler of the black haired land ordered and had no reason to worry as the other ruler promised to share his lands women in turn for killing the one he loved without seeming suspicious.

And so the extermination began with no one able to stop it.

She just had her child and got home with her daughter who the two named Shadow Yagami.

When I returned home from a little shopping a few days later I could not believe what I found…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

My friend had been killed….. and it not only destroyed Light but it destroyed me as well.

It left me as a ghost like a small speck of lighter hair in a slightly darker haired land though Light still offered to let me stay I began to wonder what I should do.

I told him I needed time since my best friend had been killed.

He got me a nice home in town and said I could stay at the castle or go there whenever I wanted to. He told me that I am still like family.

I wished that I had died and that you could have lived instead.

Then at least you'd have a chance to continue in happiness.

My friend… I miss you…..

Things continued on and I often visited a church with sorrow but hoping that my friend is still happy in the afterlife.

There was news that the ruler of black is dead that they had taken his head.

It's been awhile since then and I walked along the beach stumbling upon a male about my age collapsed on the sand.

He had black hair and I helped him up making him well then he cried to me. His grassy green eyes watery with tears of pain and sorrow.

I let him live with me and we soon became such good friends that I found my happiness again though I'd never forget L at least now I no longer felt alone.

He found out I was friends with L after finding a picture of us then one with me, L and Light. He didn't seem to mind though and sometimes I'd catch him looking at me with an apologetic look but I could not figure out why.

So many happy memories we made together as friends and we could relate to each other.

Light said he was happy to see me smiling again as well as that my eyes are once again sea blue no longer showing depression and that L more than likely is smiling down at me for this.

Then one late night I went to the church and I heard him crying so I peered through the slightly open door as I listened to my friend.

He is sitting there at the edge of one of the wooden benches so he was by the middle isle. He was begging for forgiveness as he confessed to all his sins and that's when it dawned on me.

Oh God!

How could I have let this be!?

I let him live with me!

He's nothing more than the Son of Evil.

I grabbed a knife I had brought for protection this late night just in case and I snuck in sneaking up behind him feeling rage and hurt as the memories of all he had done come back into me.

His name is not Allen as he had told me but his name is Beyond Birthday and is the one who made the deal with Kira who also wanted to hurt his brother Light.

I stand there as a lonely girl as I raise the knife poised ready to go inside him.

He hasn't seen me and I will spill his blood as I get ready to swing gripping the knife.

I will end him myself!

Then….

I can only gasp as my eyes widen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

He turned to me, his red eyes are free as he had removed his contacts that made them green, with a look of sorrow in his tear filled eyes. He doesn't look betrayed that I have the knife raised to strike but then he speaks to me. "I will protect you against anyone."

…..

My friend L there is something I have to say…. I need to tell you that I have failed….. I couldn't get the revenge for your death but I promise there is a reason behind this.

It was like I was looking in a mirror.

He too had been left alone just like me from someone important and loyal to him.

I dropped the knife and about a minute later I fell to my knees in tears only to get a hug from him.

Together we cried about our sorrow as I let him hold me.

When we could no longer cry we went home and I made some food as I knew his favorite was the sweet taste of jam.

For a moment I catch a glimpse of a boy standing behind Beyond….. A boy of black hair with his arms around Beyond like a protector…. But why? Who is he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

We continued to live together and I kept his secret as he continued to pretend to be Allen when others were around.

He really has improved and he is now a much sweeter person.

I found out that Allen was his older brother who pretended to be him while he escaped.

Him and Allen had been quite close just like me and L so I understood what it felt like to lose someone who was so close to you.

One day not long after we were hanging out talking to each other in our home.

Then he surprises me shifting closer to me though he was already sitting beside me.

I look to him and he reaches over brushing some of my hair that had fallen into my face out of my face tucking it behind my ear. I blink and look questioningly as I wonder what's going on. "Beyond?" I use his real name since we are alone like that he has his green contacts out also since we are alone.

"Always." He breaths out my name as if it is so good rolling on his tongue. "I can't believe that I had never noticed just how gorgeous you are. For all that time when you lived in the place I used to rule and yet I can't believe that I looked over such a beautiful creature like yourself." He says meaningful.

I blink then blush glancing slightly away.

He brings one hand to my own and the other to my chin bringing my face back to look to him. "Oh Always. You are my princess. MY angelic princess." He says leaning closer. "Won't you please let me kiss you? Will you be mine?"

I can't help but blush a deep red and lose my voice so all I can manage is a nod.

If things had been different I probably would have said no but truly he has changed and he is a much better person now.

As he leans in sealing our lips together as we close our eyes I feel a spirit beside me…. A warm and caring one that I recognize instantly even though I can only feel the spirit….. The spirit of my friend L.

I feel L nudging me closer towards Beyond. I smile into the kiss at this as well as how right and good it feels to kiss Beyond.

Thank you my friend.

For everything you gave and every wish of yours that ever came true.

Thank you for being there for me till the end.

I will never forget you.

…..

Goodbye…

AN:

And that's the end. The rest of A and BB's story is obvious. They do end up married and have children. The typical happy ending but A still makes sure to visit L's grave as well as visiting Light. BB still hides as Allen who is my OC that I have used before. He is not actually Beyond's brother but for this story he is.

Light continues to rule and of course raises his and L's child as he even teaches their child about L along with the studies to be a ruler.

They all miss L but what's done is done.

This is done from an English dub that I have that I downloaded some time ago so don't ask me for the link to it since I no don't have it. Sorry.

Hope you liked this story.

Reviews are used to bring rainbows and flamers will be used to make chocolate Christmas oranges.

Mello.


End file.
